


Queen of Ashes

by PurpleSnowDrop



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: I do not write poems, Kingslanding, Other, SO SORRY, The Burning of Kingslanding, poem, this is probably terrible
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-03
Updated: 2019-10-03
Packaged: 2020-11-22 23:49:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 408
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20882690
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PurpleSnowDrop/pseuds/PurpleSnowDrop
Summary: Just a simple poem about Daenerys in response to the burning of Kingslanding.





	Queen of Ashes

**Author's Note:**

> So when I say simple, I mean SIMPLE. 
> 
> This is basically just something that came to me when I was attempting to fall asleep and wouldn't let me be until I wrote it (IE. debating on whether or not reading another 100k fanfic at 3 am was a good idea or not). I normally don't write poetry, i would even go as far to say that I dislike it immensly because of how we learned it in school, but sometimes my muse is a pain in the ass. So enjoy as I drink myself into a stupor.

Queen of Ashes  
Queen of Ashes  
You were the chosen one

We had such hopes and dreams  
For your beloved rule  
But you chose a path we could not see 

Queen of Ashes  
Queen of Ashes  
Even before you crossed the Narrow Sea

You saved the dawn  
With your dragons three  
Helped end the Night King’s reign

Queen of Ashes  
Queen of Ashes  
As well as bring destruction and pain

not one, not two,  
but thousands trapped  
no escape within those walls

Queen of Ashes  
Queen of Ashes  
The Lion Queen just smiled as the city falls

cries of fear  
she does not hear  
nor the bells that ring

Queen of Ashes  
Queen of Ashes  
perched upon her dragon’s wing

A promise made  
her vow a lie  
no hope for those inside

Queen of Ashes  
Queen of Ashes  
as Green and Red fire collide

she swore she’d never be like him  
her father, a tyrant who enjoyed the flame  
a man who was very cruel

Queen of Ashes  
Queen of Ashes  
becoming him, by destroying this cesspool

Her desire achieved  
through fire and blood  
a monster was born anew

Queen of Ashes  
Queen of Ashes  
she soon would get her due

Her plans revealed  
her armies dying for a fight  
bend the knee or die

Queen of Ashes  
Queen of Ashes  
or rest six feet below should you defy

Those who believed in her cause  
were all quite horrified  
this was not her, it could not be

Queen of Ashes  
Queen of Ashes  
the woman bathed in this debris

She had to be stopped  
for the realms sake  
they could only pray, they werent too late

Queen of Ashes  
Queen of Ashes  
but she had chosen her fate

A kiss so sweet  
by one who had loved her most  
he who dealt the blow

Queen of Ashes  
Queen of Ashes  
to the one who fell so low

Within his arms  
looking to the sky  
she drew her final breath

Queen of Ashes  
Queen of Ashes  
with the city claiming its final death

Crying out in pain  
for his mother dear  
the dragon gave a roar  
Queen of Ashes  
Queen of Ashes  
leaving the Iron Throne no more

thus ends the reign  
of two mad queens  
who killed with no restraint

Queen of Ashes  
Queen of Ashes  
no future left for you to taint

Queen of Ashes  
Queen of Ashes  
The wheel has broken, a new dawn has come

**Author's Note:**

> So I hope I didn't give off any hate towards Dany, because I really liked her as a character, and as tragic as her ending is, I saw it coming right from the beginning. After the House of the Undying, if I'm being completely honest. Her walking through a destroyed throne room with "snow" falling around her, just set the conspiracy theorist in me off. Not her going mad or insane, just that she would destroy Kingslanding with either her armies or her Dragons. The next thing that tipped me off on her not having an easy time in Westros was how she treated the "nobles" of Slaver's Bay, I just couldn't see that ending well for her in Westeros. Don't get me wrong, with the common folk, she's great, but she was not so, let's say, diplomatic when it came to those who had power. Her spiral was a long time in coming, and maybe if those who held her humanity together were still around, she might not have gone as far as she did. Plus losing so many people in such a short time added to the fact that she basically is told that everything she has worked for means nothing because a man has the better claim, that would piss off anyone.
> 
> It is tragic what happened, but I'm one of those weird people who were satisfied with her ending because it did fit her narrative, especially since I rewatched the series and saw hints of her going full Kill Bill sirens as I watched her arcs. Don't hate on me for that, because I was upset about how it happened, but I've come to terms with that fact she had a breakdown, and millions of people died as an end result.
> 
> Thinking about it, do you think anyone would follow her logically in the 7 kingdoms after destroying an entire city? No, if I was part of the common folk, I'd grab my own pitchfork and go and go kill her myself or die trying because I wouldn't want to live in a world where her dragon would kill me. Jon didn't have a choice, yes he loved her, yes he was a Targaryen, but he was also a Stark first and foremost. Ned Stark rose up against the Mad King because he was killing people for no goddamn reason. He would have taught his children to never to let that stand, he was honourable and just. What Dany did went against his entire upbringing, regardless of what he felt. She also threatened his family, the one he had just gotten back, the ones who he thought were long gone. Mr-Pack-Survives-Together, sure as hell wasn't going to let anyone, let alone his new Beau kill the people he's loved for a majority of his life so far.
> 
> What Sansa did was wrong, she made a vow to Jon and broke it, but I get her too. She lived in Kingslanding under the thumb of literal monsters, and she learned to see behind the polite smiles. Sure, she could have been a hell of a lot nicer to Dany when she arrived in Winterfell, but this is the daughter of the man who KILLED her Uncle and Grandfather, the woman whose brother kidnapped her aunt and started a whole fucking war. If her family could do that in the past, why would she not believe that she could be exactly like them too. When she finds out who Jon actually is of course she was going to tell someone, that girl would trust what she knows for certain, then live in uncertainty with Dany. Like come on, people, that's just a survivor doing whatever it takes to survive.
> 
> So yeah, I think this rant is a lot longer than my actual story at this point, and I apologize, this whole show got me worked up. The sad thing is, none of these people are my favourite characters, I just feel things.


End file.
